Top Model Online (Cycle 1)
Top Model Online Cycle 1 is the first season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For Cycle 1, the requirement is being a female model from past America’s Next Top Model (ANTM) cycles and should not be hailed as the winner of her cycle. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Elina Ivanova and her user, John Ace Red. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Shows Off Her Beauty Original Airdate: December 31, 2016 *'First Call-out:' Chantelle Young *'Bottom Two:' Laura LaFrate & Raelia Lewis *'Eliminated: '''Raelia Lewis 'Episode 2: The Girl Who Flies High on Top' ''Original Airdate: January 2, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Lauren Brie Harding *'Bottom Two: Anya Kop & Lenox Tillman *'''Eliminated: '''Anya Kop '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Has Bad Hair Day Original Airdate: January 4, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Lenox Tillman *'Bottom Two: Leila Goldkuhl & Nina Burns *'''Eliminated: '''Leila Goldkuhl '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Looks Disconnected Original Airdate: January 6, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Lenox Tillman *'Bottom Two: Fatima Siad & Lauren Brie Harding *'''Eliminated: '''Fatima Siad '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Moves Like Wind Original Airdate: January 8, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Raina Hein *'Bottom Two: Hannah Jones & Laura LaFrate *'''Eliminated: '''Laura LaFrate '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Almost Gives Up Original Airdate: January 10, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Allison Harvard *'Bottom Two: Chantelle Young & Hannah Jones *'''Eliminated: '''Chantelle Young '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Acts Like a Pro Original Airdate: January 12, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Elina Ivanova *'Bottom Two: Nina Burns & Raina Hein *'''Eliminated: '''Nina Burns '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Becomes Exotic Original Airdate: January 14, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Allison Harvard *'Bottom Two: Eboni Davis & Hannah Jones *'''Eliminated: '''Hannah Jones '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Remains Stand Tall Original Airdate: January 16, 2017 *'First Call-out: ' Allison Harvard *'Bottom Two: ' Eboni Davis & Lauren Brie Harding *'Eliminated: '''Lauren Brie Harding '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Wows the Crowd' Original Airdate: January 18, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Lenox Tillman *'Bottom Two: Eboni Davis & Raina Hein *'''Eliminated: '''Eboni Davis '''Episode 11: The Girls Who Make it to the Finale Original Airdate: January 20, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Elina Ivanova *'Bottom Two: Allison Harvard & Raina Hein *'''Eliminated: '''Raina Hein '''Episode 12: And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: January 22, 2017 *'Top Model Online: '' Elina Ivanova *'Runner-up: '''Allison Harvard *'Eliminated: 'Lenox Tillman Summaries Call-out order Scoring chart Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: Beauty Shot *'Episode 2 Photo shoot:' High-fashion *'Episode 3 Photo shoot:' Hair Editorial *'Episode 4 Photo shoot:' Chemistry *'Episode 5 Photo shoot:' Motion and Movement *'Episode 6 Photo shoot:' Elongation *'Episode 7 Photo shoot:' Dramatic Scene *'Episode 8 Photo shoot': Avant-garde *'Episode 9 Photo shoot:' Head-to-Toe *'Episode 10 Photo shoot:' Runway Shot *'Episode 11 Photo shoot:' B/W Shot for Major Wear Campaign *'Episode 12 Photo shoot:' Best H2T Shot from ANTM Portfolio Category:Cycles